


Forget me Not

by GunsNHoes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsNHoes/pseuds/GunsNHoes
Summary: An car accident makes Tao forget the love of his life and he thinks he's with someone else.  How will he and Sehun make it?





	1. Chapter 1

Oh Sehun felt a mixture of emotions as he sat in the waiting room with his band mates. He couldn’t believe Tao, HIS Tao was in a car accident that could’ve took his life. His best friend and favorite bandmate, Byun Baekhyun sat by his side, his hand never leaving his shoulder.  
  
  
“He’s going to be okay, you have to have faith.” His voice was shaky and how could he trust someone who was just as scared as he was. He could only give a nod in agreement but on the inside he was scared.  
  
Huang Zitao was no longer with EXO and under S.M. Management but they maintained their relationship through all the endeavors and scandals. Tao was his soul mate, his one and only, and in the hospital fighting for his life.  
  
“Hey remember the time?” Baekhyun started telling his story of when he first met Tao and Sehun tuned him out. He didn’t want to go down memory lane, not in a moment like this, not when he didn’t know if his beloved was going to die or not. “Chanyeol will be here soon.”  
  
Sehun picked up on the last sentence after ignoring every other word. He couldn’t stop blaming himself. Tao was tired or so he said over and over before he left.  
“Why must we meet at this hour? I’m tired of hiding our friendship from everyone Sehun.”  
“It has to be this way…”  
  
“You make it this way, why can’t you leave? You’re not happy and we can be happy together without management interference.”  
  
“Just… please meet me here.”  
  
Sehun remembered whining in the phone and Tao could never say no when he whined. He will never whine again. He hated being so stoic and unemotional when it came to appearances but with Tao, he could be himself. He could be silly, he could cry, he could be upset, he let all of those defenses down when he was with his Tao.  
  
I put him in the hospital, I killed Tao. His rational thoughts knew this wasn’t true but he couldn’t help the self-blaming. God. If you’re listening, take me and not Tao.  
“Sehun, Sehun…” He felt the nudge to his shoulder more so than the words from his friend. “Doctor is coming.”  
  
“Oh Sehun, you’re next of kin, right?” The doctor looked friendly enough, short haircut with glasses, and a nice smile. How can you smile when my boyfriend is dying?  
“We’ve stopped the internal bleeding, there was a lot of blood loss.”  
  
Sehun couldn’t stop picturing how face must have looked when the accident occurred; he knew he was scared. He wondered if he thought of him, if his life flashed before his eyes. The gasp from Baekhyun interrupted his morbid thoughts.  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“He may have slight amnesia from the trauma to the brain…”  
  
Sehun’s own life flashed before his eyes upon hearing these words.  
  
“Amnesia?” He was finally able to speak.  
  
“It’s a possibility but until he awakes from the induced coma we won’t have any information.”  
“Coma?” Sehun questioned again. Why couldn’t he speak? His mind was working too many miles per minute. Amnesia? Coma? These were the only two words going back and forth in his mind.  
  
Baekhyun arm came around one of his best friends. He immediately rushed to the hospital upon Sehun call which was a bunch of yelled out random words and it seemed to be happening again. “How long until he wakes up?” He asked on behalf of Sehun whom still had his mouth open like a fish.  
“  
We’re not sure.” The doctor sighed looking at his pager. “One of you may see him now.”  
Baekhyun tried pushing Sehun further before he shook his head. “You first.” He was grateful for his friend saying more than one word but wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to go first.  
“Are you sure?”  
Sehun nodded not wanting to use his voice anymore.  
  
“…Okay…” He sounded unsure. He didn’t see Tao nowhere near as much as Sehun did but he wasn’t going to argue now. “I’ll make sure to let him know you’re out here.”  
  
Sehun nodded again because he couldn’t face Tao. He couldn’t stand looking at him, couldn’t bear it, not when he’s the reason that he’s there. He watched Baekhyun walk behind the doors with the doctor smiling at the nurses around him.  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reading


	2. Chapter 2

  
Two weeks passed and there was still no change in Tao or at least the word Sehun got from the guys and his family. He still couldn’t bring himself to visit. The thought of talking to an unmoving being didn’t sit well with him, especially an unmoving Tao. Tao not in motion with his laughter, quick wit, or even not so subtle whining was foreign to him. The guys kept him abreast of Tao’s improvement or lack thereof; he was weak. He knew it. He knew Tao would hate him upon wakening, would give him those doe eyes of sadness knowing his Sehun didn’t visit not once but how can you look at the one you love not moving before breaking down? This is the best way he could be strong, keeping his distance.  
  
The call from his mom broke him out of tradition between practice, meet and greets, and comeback tours. “Tao is awake but…”  
  
He cut her off before she could even finish, hanging up the phone suddenly. He rushed to the hospital, driving with a cloud of emotions surrounding him. He’s going to hate me for not visiting. I doubt he heard anyone voice but what if he knows that mine was absent? Would he hate me?  
  
The internal thoughts wouldn’t leave his mind as he drove. He hoped his absence wouldn’t leave Tao upset as it was the last thing he wanted to do to him. Tao, please don’t hate me.  
  
Hospital  
  
The hospital was a destitute of happiness and sadness, each person getting onto the elevator had a mixture of angst and happiness on their face. Sehun lingered on the happier families each time the doors opened. He vowed to be a better boyfriend to Tao, he was going to make to be less selfish, more loving. Tao loved affection, both receiving and giving and Sehun took each time. He was going to give this time around; it was as life was giving him a fresh start he wasn’t aware he needed.  
  
The first person he saw when he got off the elevator was Tao’s mother and she rushed to envelop him into a hug. “My baby is awake, he’s speaking.” The smile on her face made him smile. This was the beginning of his fresh start. “Sehun, before you go…”  
  
Sehun ignored her words barging through the doors; he would apologize to her later but he was invigorated with the energy of talking to Tao.  
  
He entered the room, his heart beating madly, this was his moment. “Taozi. It’s me.”  
  
"Sehunnie? Finally? I needed a break from everyone." His voice was hoarse and low but it sounded like someone on a megaphone in his ear. “Thank goodness you’re here I needed a break from Baek". The small laughter coming from his voice was a symphony to his ears. “Having a chatterbox boyfriend like him could drive someone crazy.”  
  
“A boyfriend like him?” Sehun was confused hearing his words.  
  
  
"I don’t see how we’ve been together for so long without me killing him but I love him, so there’s that."  
  
_Love him?! Boyfriend?!_  
  
A/N: Short chapter but thanks for reading!  



	3. Chapter 3

  
“Is there something on my face?” Tao’s eyes crinkled yet still had the smile on him. “You’re looking at me like you’ve seen a ghost; I know I’m not my normal beautiful self but geesh, give a guy a break.”  
  
“Tao, that’s not it. I’m just…Baekhyun?”  
  
“Sehun are you okay? You know about Byunnie and I, you were the one that hooked us up.”  
  
That’s not how it happened. Sehun’s thought. Baek was the one that encouraged us together and Byunnie?!  
  
“How long have you and Baekhyun been together?” Sehun cleared his throat as he played with the hem of his shirt. He couldn’t look at Tao in this moment.  
  
“You know it’s been 3 years!” Tao rolled his eyes at his friend. “He should be here soon but damn Sehun, you would think you were the one in an accident. I text him and told his skinny ass to get here and come see me.”  
  
“You text him?”  
  
“Of course. “ Tao cocked his head to the side as much as he could with the neck brace on. “Are you okay?” He repeated. “Does the doctor need to see you as well?”  
  
“I’ll be back.” Sehun rushed out of the room and ran straight into Tao’s mother and father along with a wide eyed Baekhyun. “Why does he think he’s with you? Is this some sort of joke?” He tried to keep the accusation out his voice but this had to have been a cruel prank between the two of them.  
  
“I didn’t tell him that! Come on Hun! I would never do that to you! Tao’s father just explained it to me and...”  
  
“Son. It’s not Baekhyun fault.” Tao’s father interrupted, placing his hand on Sehun’s shoulder and it took everything in Sehun’s power to remain respectful towards his elder. “The trauma to his head has given him Lacunar amnesia, for some reason it’s only you he’s construing the details.”  
  
“Only YOU he’s construing the details.” The words weren’t accusatory but they were in his mind. Tao forgot about me and what we had.  
  
“Sehun!”  
  
Sehun was normally good at hiding his emotions but the words “only you” wouldn’t stop playing in his head. His eyes met Tao’s mother and father but he couldn’t even look at Baekhyun in the eyes.  
  
“I should leave.” He mumbled out. Only you. I made him travel all the time for me, I rarely visit him, and I’m selfish. He would be better with Baekhyun, he’s always smiling, his guard is down, and Baekhyun heart is always open.  
  
“The doctors said we can try and trigger his memory slowly, the memories of you.” Tao’s mother spoke up.  
  
“Right because Tao only forgot the past 3 years we spent together.” He hated the way he sounded, his emotions running a mile a minute but he never allowed them to show. He kept his stone faced expression but on the inside he was crumbling. How could Tao replace him in his heart and with his best friend?  
  
“You have to be patient.” Tao’s father smiled sadly. “My wife and I know how much you’ve made our Tao happy.”  
  
“So I have to pretend to be with Tao?” Baekhyun asked looking at Tao’s parents. “Chanyeol is going to get a kick out of this.”  
  
“You two are finally together?” Mrs. Huang smiled pinching at Baekhyun’ s cheeks.  
  
“No.” Baekhyun grumbled not understanding why Chanyeol was ignoring his advances.  
  
“It’ll work. This will all work out.” Mr. Huang smiled. “How about you two go in first?”  
  
“I mean—Sehun, are you okay with all of this?”  
  
“Of course.” Sehun lied, walking away and towards Tao’s room.  
  
Baekhyun watched him and turned back to his parents. “What if Tao doesn’t ever remember?”  
  
“You can’t have those types of thoughts but we’ll cross that bridge if we ever need to. I just want my babies happy. I know we don’t get to see everyone often because of that damn company but all of you boys are still a part of our family.” Mrs. Huang smiled again touching his cheek and sighing. “Please make sure Sehun is okay; he thinks he can hide his emotions but he’s hurting too.”  
  
“I will.” Baekhyun nodded and hugging both of his parents before walking into the room.  
  
“Baekie!” Tao yelled scaring the nurse that was checking on him.  
  
“Calm down.” The small nurse hushed him while checking his vitals.  
  
“Sorry.” Tao at least had the respect to look sheepish. “It’s just for the past two weeks I’ve been dreaming of my boyfriend.” Tao stared at Sehun. “You were there but it’s so vague. It’s like the light at the end of this tunnel and I can’t reach it.”  
  
The nurse looked at him curiously. “Have you spoken with the doctor about this?”  
  
“Not yet. It just hit me when I saw Sehun and Baek together. Can you do it for me and give us some privacy please?”  
  
“A few minutes, if you need anything let me know.”  
  
Tao smiled at her as she walked out the room. “So can I get a hug or kiss or something Baek? Don’t act like we haven’t in front of Sehun before. He’s seen a lot of worst or do I need to remind you?”  
  
“A lot worse?” Baekhyun questioned.  
  
Tao nodded as much as he could with the brace around his neck. “That time in the car and we were locked out of the dorms. Don’t you remember?”  
  
Sehun face fell because that did happen but it was Baekhyun that caught them in the car. It was as if he switched their roles in his mind and he understood the trauma to his brain but why replace him with Baekhyun?  
  
“Oh that!”  
  
“So where’s my kiss?” Baekhyun gave Sehun an apologetic smile before bending down and kissing Tao’s forehead. “That’s it?” Tao pouted. “A small one right here?” Tao touched his lips that were a bit chapped and Baekhyun felt his heart constrict for Sehun. He avoided looking at him before placing his lips against Tao’s.  
  
“Hmm…” Tao touched his lips gently as Baekhyun pulled back. “Once I’m better we’ll have to do that again. I think all of the meds changed it.”  
  
“It felt different?”  
  
“I’m sorry Baek.” Tao bit his lip looking down and finally gave Sehun a glance. “I think something’s wrong with Sehun, his eyebrows are all frowned up. He’s been weird since he got here.”  
  
Sehun felt his heart lurch watching the kiss but the confused look on Tao’s face once Baekhyun pulled away gave him hope. “Do you remember why you came to Korea?”  
  
“To visit Baekhyun as usual!” Tao signature eye roll came as he grabbed Baek hand and was rubbing his fingers around his palm. “He’s lucky I understand his schedule of being the big EXO pop star and why he rarely sees me.” Tao squeezed Baek hands in his and stared at him with the look that Sehun normally received; that was his look he is bestowing on Baekhyun.  
  
“What about me? Do you remember what our relationship is?” Sehun had to know even though the answer was going to break him.  
  
“You’re my best friend Sehunnie. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you helping me learn Korean and…” Tao drifted off as he cringed in pain.  
  
“Are you okay?” Sehun walked towards the bed grabbing Tao’s left hand that wasn’t holding Baek.  
  
“I…” Tao looked at his and Sehun hand and frowned before pulling it away slowly. “I think it’s too much excitement. I did just wake up after two weeks and I am already ready to go back to sleep.” He laughed nervously avoiding Sehun face and staring at Baekhyun.  
  
“Would you mind leaving? I think the medicine is making me tired.” Tao addressed the room but his eyes were specifically looking at Sehun.  
  
“We can leave Tao.” Baekhyun caught the movement of Tao releasing Sehun hand and the quick look of dejection on Sehun face.  
  
“No, not you!” Tao turned as much as he could to face Baekhyun. “Sorry Sehunnie. Baek could you just sit with me until I fall asleep?”  
  
“Why not me? I’m your best friend right?” Sehun blurted out.  
  
“Because I need my boyfriend right now. I know you understand or maybe once you and Chanyeol finally stop pussy footing around you will get it.”  
  
“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered. Tao really did switch him and Sehun around at least when it came to their personal life. He was going to have to explain this to all of the guys before they came to visit. Tao’s parents said that they should slowly remind Tao about his relationship with Sehun and Baekhyun had a plan on how to do it.  
  
Sehun sighed out loud. “I’m glad you’re awake Taozi. Get better. I’m sure I’ll be back again.” Sehun turned and walked out the room ignoring Tao squeezing Baekhyun hand and giving him another smile that was only reserved for him.  
  
“Tao. What was that with Sehun?”  
  
“Something about him scared me…” Tao whispered to the room. “Don’t tell him that please. It’s probably nothing once I’m 100% recovered I will be fine. Pull that chair up and just please, don’t leave me.”  
  
Baekhyun gasped at his word ignoring the request of the chair. “Scared you how?”  
  
“I can’t explain it. It’s like I got a rush of that tunnel and light when he grabbed my hand but the end of the tunnel… it just scared me.”  
  
Baekhyun made note to tell his parents about it so they can speak to the doctor. “I’ll stay till you go to sleep.” He gently pulled his hand away sitting down in the chair.  
  
“Baek? Why did you let Sehun call me Taozi? That’s your nickname for me.” Tao got out before his eyes closed and he drifted out.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and if anyone wants to beta let me know! I’m horrific at grammar.  



	4. Chapter 4

Sehun arrived at the dorm feeling a multitude of emotions but the one that stood out the most was hurt. He kept replaying the past two hours of his life and couldn’t believe this is where he and Tao were at now. The image and feel of Tao’s hand pulling away from his in disgust made him numb inside. It was torture for Sehun to even remain in the room and see the googly eyes his boyfriend was giving to someone else, the absolute adoration that was solely for him was being bestowed unto his best friend.  
This must be my karma for something, I wronged someone and this is life’s way of getting me back. Sehun ignored the looks from his band mates primarily Jongin’s deep stare of concern but felt guilt, because they were just as worried as he was.  
  
“How’s Tao?” Chanyeol’s deep voice finally spoke up, placing his arm around Sehun.  
  
“Awake.” Sehun shrugged the man off of him turning to walk towards his room before Chanyeol continued, ignoring his maknae’s obvious rudeness. “Where’s Baek?”  
  
Sehun gritted his teeth and stopped in his tracks before responding “With Tao.”  
  
The others looked just as confused as Chanyeol. “But why is he with Tao and you’re…” Chanyeol couldn’t even continue the question before Sehun yelled out.  
  
“Because I’m a horrible fucking boyfriend that’s so forgettable I can be replaced with one of my best friends! He doesn’t remember that we were together! He thinks that he’s with Baekhyun, he replaced every memory we had with fucking Baekhyun of all people!” Sehun threw his head back to stop himself from crying; it was as if all the anger, sadness, and confusion were trying to come out from his eyes. He felt someone step closer but he backed away. “Just give me a moment guys. I’m sorry. It’s just…” He finally was able to walk away Please don’t cry, please don’t cry. Sehun couldn’t explain his emotions a lot of times, he hated showing any weakness, and it’s so unlike him. Tao didn’t care about being perceived as weak and Sehun thought it made him even stronger, Tao embraced whatever emotions he was feeling. God, I miss him so much and he doesn’t even remember anything we had.  
  
He was finally alone in the room he shared with Suho and still refused to break down. He thought the worst feeling in the world would be losing Tao to his injuries but instead, he has to live in a world where Tao chose to forget him.  
  
The soft knock on the door wasn’t surprising and he had a feeling it was going to be one of two people at the door. “Don’t come in. Seriously, I’m okay guys.  
  
The door opened anyways ignoring the maknae words. “Hun?”  
  
“Baek informed us of what’s going on and it’s going to be okay.” Suho was unsure if it was okay to touch Sehun or not but went with it. He wasn’t considered the mama of EXO for nothing as he laid his hand on his shoulder. “He’s going to remember, do you think our Panda will forget his ‘Sehunnie?’” Suho added with a small smile.  
  
“I’ve always had a fear of being forgotten. I know I’m destined to do great things but one day someone will forget me and its happening; it’s like living my worst nightmare.” Sehun whispered into the room but Suho caught it and he felt the sadness radiating off of him. “Of all people he could’ve chose…”  
  
Suho raised his eyebrows at that statement. “Would you have rather he forgot you and ended up with Minseok?” Suho let out a small laugh but needed to know understand what wasn’t being said.  
  
“He had a small crush on Baekhyun when we were first put together but we know how Baek jokes and Tao slowly got over it. Su, what if he never remembers me? How can I be expected to see Baek in my place?” Sehun felt anger towards his friend but he knew it was irrational.  
  
“I’m sure it’s not easy for Baekhyun either, neither of you asked for this. What are the doctors suggesting?”  
  
“Slowly remind him of what we had but it’s almost as if he’s afraid of me. I took his hand and he pulled away and asked me to leave. I wanted to yell out to him that I’m the one in love with him; I’m the one that wants to spend the rest of my life with him. It’s me! “Sehun’s voice started cracking at the end of his sentence.  
  
Suho wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist as the tears he was holding were finally freed. “It’s going to be okay, it’s courting him all over. You’re not competing with Baekhyun because it’s not easy for him either. He’s always only seen Tao as his little brother and we ALL are aware of his crush on Yeol, well, minus Yeol. We got your back and will not let you endure this alone; you’ll get your Taozi back.”  
  
Sehun wiped his face against Suho’s shirt ignoring his complaints. “So, you guys know huh?”  
  
“Yeah and you know we will do what we can to help and stop Baekhyun’ s evil scheme.” Chanyeol piped in laughing.  
  
“Evil scheme, really Loey?” Minseok shook his head at his band mate. “Sehun whatever you need from us, you know we’re here.”  
  
“Yes, maybe this is an evil plot for Baekhyun to get into the Panda’s... Ouch! Why the hell did you just hit me Soo?”  
  
“That wasn’t me.” Kyungsoo piped in trying to hide his smirk.  
  
Chanyeol looked at him but noticed the smile on Jongin’s face. “Jongin! You betray me like this! You’ve been with your boyfriend way too long. I can’t believe you hit me like that.” He feigned hurt and shock but seeing Sehun half smiling was all worth it.  
  
”Pow-wow in Sehun’s room huh?” A voice rang out as everyone turned around.  
  
Home wrecker!” Chanyeol yelled out as the room collectively rolled their eyes.  
  
Baekhyun looked around the room and his face fell. “Really you guys? You know I would never do that. Sehun, I don’t know what’s going on and wish it was one of my stupid pranks but I couldn’t even pull off a car accident.  
  
Sehun walked closer to Baekhyun and gave his hyung a hug. “I know you didn’t cause this but it doesn’t make it hurt less. I mean, I just have to watch my boyfriend with someone else. “Sehun laughed uncomfortably.  
  
“Tao wants me to go back and spend the night…” He whispered out to the room. “His parents told me I didn’t have to and I tried to get out of it but he started being all… you know Tao like. He wants to see everyone tomorrow.”  
  
”Did he ask about me?” Sehun was going to avoid asking this question but he needed to know.  
  
Baekhyun worried his bottom lip debating if he should mention Tao’s fears to him. “He... God, this sucks you guys.” He rubbed his face and Chanyeol grabbed his best friend knowing how much he hated seeing anyone hurting. “What’s going on Byun?”  
  
“He made me promise not to tell you Hun and this is going to be hard but he felt… scared when you took his hand. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Sehun.” Baekhyun grabbed his friends and easily cried just from giving him the news. He debated if he should tell him and he felt bad betraying Tao but seeing Sehun’s red eyes, he needed to know everything he was dealing with.  
  
The rest of the group looked on as Baekhyun’s silent tears streaked their maknae shirt and enveloped him. “Well, on the positive side, Tao’s not dead.” Chanyeol offered to break the sad tension.  
  
Thanks for reading!  



	5. Chapter 5

A week passed and Tao was due to be released from the hospital that day. Sehun immersed himself into work and refused to visit the hospital even with the insistence of Tao’s parents. He wasn’t trying to ignore his elders but he already had to listen to Tao constantly call and text everyone around him. His boyfriend was still avoiding him other than a “hey Sehun” when he would be on speaker phone and it was taking everything within him to not lash out.  
  
  
Sehun walked back towards the dorm hoping everyone was still gone seeing Tao off as he declined due to arrangements he purposely made around this time. He didn’t hear anything outside the door and sighed a breath of relief. He just wanted to be left alone and the guys have been good at fulfilling the request and giving him space, even though he doesn’t miss the sad looks he’s given.  
  
He walked into the dorms, immediately taking off his shoes near the door and was greeted by the sight of Tao’s head in Baekhyun’s lap and their fingers intertwined while Tao was giggling at something Baekhyun said.  
  
“Oh, hey Sehun!” Tao smiled after his greeting but it wasn’t his usual one that lit up his face upon seeing the members. It took everything in his power for Sehun to not push Tao off of Baek and reclaim him as his own. _Mine._  
  
Sehun couldn’t stop staring at the sight in front of him and how comfortable Baekhyun was in the role of Tao’s boyfriend. His fingers were still clasped within Tao’s but his face showed some discomfort. _Good. You shouldn’t even hold his hands, what happened to being uncomfortable?_  
  
“Glad to see you’re okay Tao.” Sehun cleared his throat walking towards his room trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. He mastered it but he couldn’t stop staring at their intertwined hands.  
  
“Ay! Hun, stay out here with us.” Baekhyun called out. “The others went to grab food to celebrate Tao being released and him… umm…staying with us for a while.”  
“Staying with us?”  
  
“Yep. I don’t have anything big I’m working on and Baek and I don’t get to spend enough time together.” Tao interjected playing with his “boyfriend” fingers while not looking directly at him.  
  
“So you’re staying with us, cool, I guess.” Sehun repeated moving closer to the two and trying to worm himself on the couch. It gave him the desired affect that Tao had to get off Baekhyun’s lap and gave Sehun a quizzical look as he sat in between the two. “Sorry hyung, I don’t want to see you two be all lovey dovey.” He smirked at Baekhyun and pinched his leg in the process.  
  
Sehun inhaled the soft scent that was Tao of spice and sweet soap and his instinct was to bury his head into his neck and never let go. _I could’ve lost you._ “I’m glad you’re here, Taoz—Tao.” His arm went around his boyfriend and it felt like forever when since he touched him.  
  
Sehun couldn’t help but noticed Tao was still looking at him with his eyebrow raised and shook his head suddenly. “Sehun… I…” The young man started as he put his hands to his head and shrugged his arm off of him. “Sorry.” Tao’s voice was quiet and he looked past Sehun to get Baekhyun attention. “I am not feeling well right now, I’m going to lie down.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Baekhyun and Sehun asked at the time, both feeling worried about him.  
  
“Yeah. I am just tired.” Tao avoided Sehun eyes again as he looked at Baekhyun. “Come lay with me, please?”  
Baekhyun looked at Sehun before walking towards the room. Tao took his hand and kissed his forehead but the look he gave back to Sehun didn’t go unnoticed. It was inquisitive and filled with questions. 

A/N: This is an extremely short update but I struggled so hard to continue. The next chapter will be a bit easier since I have it planned.


	6. Chapter 6

  
A/N: This story is primarily from Sehun perspective. I can’t remember if I specified this or not. This chapter is absolute sh*t to me. My thoughts kept going all over and I changed a lot of the dialogue. I just needed to post this because I want to scrape the whole idea but thanks everyone for reading.  
  
Tao was the dorm for over a month and for Sehun his prescence was still a constant torture. He noted each time Tao kissed Baekhyun temple, it was exact the way he used to kiss his temple. Tao was always an emotional person, regardless of him showing the world how manly he was, it came back to cuddling when he was with his hyungs. Sehun stayed outside of the house more than ever because Tao seemed to shower months of affection onto Baekhyun and Sehun was not pleased with either man. Baekhyun kept reassuring him that and he was just in a bad situation but Sehun noted how he would touch Tao, the small looks that would make Tao blush. Baekhyun willingly had Tao in his bed and Chanyeol would joke about them being gross. Each member offered their own condolences to him, Junmyeon would tell horrific jokes to try to get him to smile when Tao and Baekhyun were cuddled on the couch. Jongin and Kyungsoo were constantly inviting to hang out with them leaving Sehun to mourn affection from his own boyfriend. Chanyeol would crack jokes calling the new couple “The grossest thing he has ever had to witness and could Sehun fuck Tao memory back so he and Baekhyun can hang out more.” Jongdae and Minseok were no better giving him sad looks and comfort by letting him cuddle in between them while watching movies. Yixing called from China often just to check in on him giving him words of wisdom and advice. Sehun appreciated their efforts but it didn’t console the ache in his heart that after a month Tao still shied away from him. Tao opened up enough to finally speak to him but it was never more than 10 sentences a day and Sehun was at his wits end today. Tao parents visited every weekend and tried to integrate Sehun back into their son life but it was to no avail.  
  
 _This is hell_ Sehun thought as he heard the sounds of the new couple in the kitchen cooking. The sounds of Baekhyun mumbling and Tao giggling had him seeing red.  
  
He walked past the kitchen and saw Tao sitting on the counter and Baekhyun standing in between his legs, Tao wrapped his arms around him as Baekhyun leaned in for a kiss. _No, no, no…_ Sehun couldn’t breathe as he watched the scene before him. There was a sneaky smile on Tao lips after Baekhyun pecked his lips. Sehun knew that smile, he was familiar with that smile, and he wondered how far has Baekhyun taken this charade? He continued watching them wanting to call out, pull his hyung off of his boyfriend but what he felt most was his heart shattering.  
  
Baekhyun brushed Tao’s blonde fringe from his face as his hand cupped his cheek. Sehun was an unwilling spectator to this display, the look in Baekhyun eye was not as a platonic friend. No, that was a look of someone with feelings; Sehun felt like an intruder but couldn’t tear his eyes away.  
The hushed laughter from Tao as he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Baekhyun closer to him. “Oh hi Sehun.” Tao tilted his head to the side eyeing the young man as Baekhyun jumped out of Tao’s reach looking guilty. “Hey Hun.”  
  
 _Fucking traitor._ Sehun wanted to vocalize his thoughts but instead stormed off towards his room.  
  
“Sehun! Sehun! Wait!” Baekhyun called after him trying to stop his favorite maknae and Sehun heard his footsteps and he turned around quickly to him.  
  
“What the hell is that Baek? Huh? What did I just see?  
  
Sehun hated arguing with them but he was at the end of his rope now; his mind kept replaying the way Baekhyun reached out to his boyfriend first.  
  
“What the hell was that? How could you do this to me?” The tone of Sehun’s voice shocked him, he wasn’t yelling just questioning him as if they couldn’t agree on dinner.  
  
“Hun, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Baekhyun shook his head while being in disbelief on his actions. “I don’t want to hurt you at all, please believe me.”  
  
“Believe you? Ha.” Sehun scoffed looking down at Baekhyun with a slight glare in his eyes. “I saw you. I saw your face.” The last line was spoken quietly.  
  
“Guys what’s going on?” Tao came near them touching Baekhyun shoulder and finally looking at Sehun but his expression was one of confusion and gentle.  
  
“Nothing, absolutely nothing ZiTao.” Sehun replied glancing up at him and his own expression softening seeing Tao’s eyes on him.  
  
“There is something wrong Hun-ah.” Tao walked closer to him and laid his hand on his cheek.  
  
Sehun stayed still wanting to lean into the touch that he craved internally for so long but he fought it. This was the first time Tao touched him since the accident and the longing in him elevated. “Is my Hunnie okay?” Tao whispered affectionately.  
  
Sehun locked eyes with Tao at the pet name he used when they dated. Tao frowned up his beautiful features as his touch seemed to intensify. “Sehun?”  
  
“Tao?”  
  
The hand fell from his face suddenly as Tao grabbed his head in pain. “It hurts. Why do you make it hurt?”  
  
This was new information to Sehun and apparently Baekhyun from the look on his face as well. Sehun wasn’t sure if the pain was something Tao has been experience for some time now or what was going on with him. “Taozi. What is hurting?” He whispered the words fighting while reaching out to him.  
  
Tao moved out of reach moving behind Baekhyun. “You…” His words were gasped out as he was kneeling in pain that had him and Baekhyun afraid to move.  
  
“We need to get him to the doctor.” Sehun spoke falling to the floor with Tao quickly wrapping him in his arms. “Tao, what’s going on what hurts?”  
  
“Stop touching me!” The words were yelled out desperately as he wrestled out of Sehun’s embrace. “You. It’s you! When you’re near. Why do you make it hurt Sehun? It always hurts when you’re around me!”  
  
Sehun looked at Baekhyun in confusion but a part of understanding. His memories may be returning but it left Sehun guilty. _Are you only remembering the bad parts Taozi? What are you seeing in your mind?_  
  
“Baekhyun, we need to get him to the hospital.” Sehun got his wits together trying not to feel burned at Tao’s rejection of him. He ignored his anger at Baekhyun from the scene in the kitchen because Tao was his priority; he always was.  
  
“Tao, babe, we have to get you to the doctor.” Baekhyun ignored Sehun’s face and knew the conversation was far from over.  
  
“Stay with me Baek… Hun? Baek? Please?” The words poured from Tao’s lips followed by an onslaught of tears would have unnerved Sehun if it wasn’t for the situation at hand.  
  
“Tao listen to me, hyung is going to drive you to the hospital, okay?” Sehun said the words firmly yet affectionately while looking above Tao.  
  
“Hun-ah… come with me, no... don’t come. Come. I don’t know.” Tao sounded so childlike that it had an effect on Sehun and Baekhyun as the latter helped him up and Tao leaned all his weight on the smaller man.  
  
“I’ll come later and I will let the others know and call you parents; I’m always going to be here Taozi.” Sehun kept using his name for him because even with the internal battle between Tao and his subconscious the love he had for him would never go away. “Just go with Baekhyun and I’ll make sure everyone else knows.”  
  
“Hun-ah… you promise you’ll be there?” Tao questioned even still wrapped in Baekhyun’s arms.  
  
“Of course.  
  
“But you always break your promises.” Tao whispered into Baekhyun’s neck but Sehun still heard the words.  
  
“I will never break them again, go with hyung and I will be there.” Sehun lightly rubbed Tao shoulder and it caused the man to shiver and curl himself into Baekhyun more. The conversation between Sehun and Baekhyun was far from over but right now both their priority was Tao.  
  
Baekhyun mouthed “he’s getting his memory” back to Sehun and the younger man nodded his head. He wasn’t sure what the next hurdle life was going to throw at them but he was ready.


End file.
